The Next Generation
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: The story of Harry and Hermione's daughter and her friends.
1. Introduction

The Next Generation  
  
Introduction  
  
Hello, and welcome to Harry Potter, the next generation. Meet the characters:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rowanna Crystal Potter  
  
11  
  
Rowanna- or Ro, as she likes to be called- inherited her mother Hermione's brains and her father Harry's bravery and courage. Ro is hardly a 'sweet little girl'. In fact, Ro is a troublemaker and a tomboy. Her one true friend is Delila, who's like a sister to her, and the rest just want to know her for her fame. And famous she is- being the daughter of Harry Potter, who single-handedly brand down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ro is tall, 5' 4'' to be exact, her black hair goes down to her waist and her brown eyes- like her mother's- have a mischievous sparkle in them because of her latest plan- and she ALWAYS has a plan going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delila Weasly  
  
11  
  
Delila- or Li, as she's called- is a big-mouthed kid who, while she won't blab a secret, will blab anything else. Li is cute with her father's family trademark red hair, which goes to her shoulders in tangled curls, and freckles, her mother Janet Allia(A/N: Made her up)'s blue eyes, and is tall- an inch shorter than Ro. Li has only one friend- Rowanna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
William Malfoy  
  
11  
  
William- or Will- is defiantly his father's son. In fact, he looks and acts it exactly!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan Sakson  
  
11  
  
Jonathan- or John, as he likes to be called- is the son of Philip and Jean Sakson(A/N: Making the mother and father up), Tall- 5' 5"- and very handsome, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He's nice to people who are friendly, but if you insult or hurt him or someone he knows, he will hurt you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And those are just the charecters you will meet in the first chapter.  
  
Okay, I'll start the story. 


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
"Oh honey, your first year at Hogwarts!!!!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Ro. Ro squirmed out of her mother's arms.  
  
"I'll be FINE Mum!!!" Ro exclaimed as Li stuck her head out the window.  
  
"Hey Ro hurry up or we'll be late!!!!" Li hollered and Ro ran up to her waiting friend. As the Hogwarts Express started, Ro and Li stuck their heads out the window and waved good-bye to Hermione, Ron and Janet watching. And then they were gone and the door was sliding open.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?? All the other compartments are full." a young boy stood in the doorway. Li turned and looked at him, about to say "Of course!!!" but she, for one in her life, was at a loss for words. But she had good reason- this guy was gorgeous!!!!! His brown hair fell forward into his fir green eyes and he had the most adorable smile.  
  
Ro, however, seemed not to notice. "Sure!!!" she chirped as she pushed her hair back out of her brown eyes.  
  
If Li thought this guy was gorgeous, this was nothing compared to what he thought of Ro. He liked her from the very moment he saw her.  
  
"I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Sakson. Call me John. And you are?" he extended his hand and Li took it.  
  
"I'm Delila- Li- Weasly. Nice to meet you John!!!!" Li had become her old self again, that was for sure.  
  
"I'm Ro. Rowanna, that is. But they call me Ro. Ro Potter." Ro said as she took his hand. Just then the door opened again and they all glanced up.  
  
"So it's true then??? Potter has an heir???" There Will stood.  
  
"Yeah. My Dad is Harry Potter. What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm William. Will Malfoy."  
  
Ro stood up. She'd heard of Draco- and the trouble he gave her mom.  
  
Li, however, didn't recognize the name, and said "I'm Delila. Li, that is. Li-"  
  
"Weasly, correct??? All Weaslys have red hair, freckles, and little money." Will cut her off.  
  
Li stood up, about to mouth off, but Ro stopped her.  
  
"Yes, and of course we recognize you. All Malfoys are ugly, pale, and horribly short. Isn't that right Li?" Ro glanced over her shoulder and indicated Will, who barely came up to her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, that is true Ro." Li joined in.  
  
"Bug off." Ro sighed, brushing her hair back once more.  
  
"Maybe I won't." Will said.  
  
"She said bug off, Malfoy." John said, low and hard.  
  
"Oh, so now your boyfriend is in the act?" Will laughed.  
  
John turned red, but Ro laughed it off. "Boyfriend? Hardly. Just met him today, in fact. More pleasant meeting than this, I can say that. Bug off Malfoy, and I won't tell Mum your kind is up to more trouble."  
  
That was the worst thing Ro could've said. "And you're mum is??"  
  
"Hermione Potter, famous for her works in the Daily Prophet." Ro beamed.  
  
"Oh that little mudblood??" Will said. He'd also heard of the troubles between Draco and Hermione.  
  
That very word- especially spoken about her mom- made something snap inside of Ro and she punched Will in the nose. "Get out" Ro snarled.  
  
Will, taken by surprise, finally did, and Ro, still shaking with anger, sat back down. Hedwig hooted in her cage and Ro reached a finger in to pet him. She wiped her hand on her Hogwarts robe, and she, Li and John talked until the train came to a stop.  
  
"LEAVE ALL BELONGINGS HERE" a voice said and Ro, Li and John went off together, for in that time, they became fast friends. 


	3. Classes Begin

Classes Begin  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing here??" Ro whispered into the stillness of the common room.  
  
"Seeing how you were doing." he whispered back.  
  
"Fine. Just fine." Ro whispered. Then she told her dad the incident on the train.  
  
As she finished, Li called down "RO YOU DOWN THERE?!?!?!"  
  
Harry slipped out as Ro called back up "YEAH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome first years to Defense Against the Dark Arts!!!!" Harry thundered as he entered the room.  
  
"Your dad's teaching DADA?" John whispered to Ro, sitting between him and Li, as always.  
  
"Yeah. He's got the experience." she whispered back as she opened her textbook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would Miss Potter follow me??" McGongall asked. Ro put down her transfiguration homework and followed McGongall to Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore and Harry were waiting.  
  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster Dumbledore sir??" Ro asked as McGongall left.  
  
"Ro, come sit down. I was telling Albus about your.....gift." Harry said.  
  
Ro sat down and shot her father a dark look. "Ro, we would like you to take Care Of Magical Creatures classes with Professor Hagrid." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Classes with Hag- Professor Hagrid??" Ro corrected herself. That didn't sound so bad. "Sure."  
  
"Great. Meet me tomorrow, after flying lessons, for your new schedule." Harry said, putting his arm around his daughter and leading her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Longbottom!!!!!!!" Madam Hooch screeched as Neville's daughter Kate toppled from her broom. "Any of you get on those broomsticks, and you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'!!!"  
  
"Hmm. Longbottom dropped her necklace. Think I'll find her a new jewelry box- say, a tree?" Malfoy grabbed up the silver necklace and took off on his broom.  
  
"Don't!!!!!" Li screeched, but it was too late- John and Ro had mounted their brooms, and they were off.  
  
"No one here to hide behind Malfoy!!!" Ro taunted.  
  
"Catch me if you can!!!" Malfoy taunted as he sped down-down-down-three feet from the ground- two feet- he slid off his broom!!!!! Ro and John nearly toppled over laughing, but they pulled out of their dives in time to straighten up and get off.  
  
"POTTER!!! SAKSON!!!!" McGongall screeched(A/N: Deja Vu, huh?).  
  
"Professor they...."  
  
"Quiet Weasly!!!" Professor McGongall motioned for them to follow.  
  
"Mr Potter, may I borrow Anton??" she asked, peeking into the DADA classroom.  
  
"Surely, Professor McGongall." Harry replied, motioning to a fifth-year boy who was as confused as Ro and John.  
  
"Miss Potter, Mr Sakson, this is Anton Johnson. Anton- I found you your Chasers!!!"  
  
Anton smiled. "Yes, they should do.....tell me, have you ever been on a broomstick before today????" he asked.  
  
"A little." Ro mummbled.  
  
"A few times." John said at the same time.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore will let us take first years again." McGongall said and went off, leaving John and Ro a few minutes to the common room.  
  
"What do you think of that?" Ro asked as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Quidditch?? Us???" John said, smiling. "That sounds like fun." he said, and Ro nodded, then mummbled something about having to go somewhere and left. 


	4. Unicorns, The Forbidden Forest and a Big...

Unicorns, The Forbidden Forest and a Big Suprise  
  
A/N: This takes place 3 months later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ro was having the best year of her life. During the day she'd go to classes and hang out with John and Li. After Quidditch practice(she turned out to be very good, her father and mother were very proud) she'd go to Hagrid for CoMC(A/N: Care of Magical Creatures classes). Then she'd go to the owlery and practice her gift.  
  
Ro decided to call a unicorn she once met on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Come Unicorns!!! she cried with her mind.  
  
What was it's name???  
  
Come to me!!!  
  
I wandered around. I saw something move in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Icall you!!!!  
  
I went to investigate, and something white pushed me down.  
  
Come!!! I call!!!!  
  
What are you? I sent out.  
  
Icall for thee  
  
You can speak my launguage? it asked.  
  
Come to me!!!!  
  
Yes. You're a....unicorn? I'd responded.  
  
Please come!!!  
  
Yes. It replied. I'd played with it until Hagrid called for me.  
  
Come to me!!!!  
  
When you come again, call me. Call my name and I will come.  
  
It had told me it's name- a rare gift.  
  
Come.....  
  
What was it's name?  
  
Leyai???  
  
Leyai!!!!!!!!!!!! she cried out the name with her mind.  
  
The unicorn came bouding up as another person moved out of the bushes. "You too?? You're a....you're a....." John stumbled.  
  
"A animal sayer. You to?" Ro asked, looking up from Leyai. John nodded.  
  
You also speak the launguage of the animals? Leyai asked.  
  
Yes. he responded.  
  
For that, I offer my name. Leyai. Leyai responded as Hagrid called Ro. And now, I must go. Leyai ran off as Hagrid walked up.  
  
"Who's this?" Hagrid asked, pointing to John.  
  
"Hagrid meet my friend John. A fellow animal sayer." Ro said, standing up. "Welcome to our little class." Ro said as she led him to Hagrid's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John and Ro made their way from Hagrid's hut back to the school. As they passes some girls talking about their siblings. Ro's eyes turned a grey, dull color, as it always did when someone brang up brothers and sisters. John questioned her on it.  
  
Ro was silent for a long minute, then spoke, her eyes closed.  
  
"It was two years ago." she began. "Mum told us she was pregnant. We were thrilled. I'd always wanted a sibling. We found out she was having twins.  
  
"While Mum gave birth, I stayed with Li and Uncle Ron. When I got word to come, I came right to them. Then I got the news.  
  
"The twins had strangled themselves. They died right after Mum went into labor.  
  
"We thought Mum died too. But she survived. The same way she always was. Except..... she can't have any more children."  
  
Ro opened her eyes and started sobbing. John hugged her in the middle of the deserted hallway.  
  
Eventually she slowed to shudders. Then she stopped and looked up at John. Their glances met.  
  
Before they realized it, they were kissing. 


	5. The Agreement, Denial, and Another Supri...

The Agreement, Denial and Another Suprise  
  
A/N: To my reviewers:  
  
Marionette Hearts: I meanrt for it to be 'cryptic' and then you found out her 'gift' Thanks for all the good reviews. Keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Garfish: Be a little more specific, please.  
  
VellaViv: So glad you like it!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood there for no one knows how long, kissing again and again. Finnally Ro broke away.  
  
"What just happened???" she said.  
  
"What is going on???" John said at the same time.  
  
"It wasn't you???" they both said at the same time.  
  
Ro backed up against the wall. She slid to the ground. John sat next to her. "What does this mean???" Ro said.  
  
"I have no idea." John replied.  
  
"Does this mean we're....... I mean are we......... I mean do you........" Ro started stammering.  
  
"I have no clue." John said again. "But I......... I liked you for a long time. Maybe we should......."  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know. Let's just keep this a secret until we decide what it means." Ro stumbled.  
  
"All right. Let's go." John agreed. They made their way to Gryffindor tower, each turning over the agreement in their minds. Ro had the feeling it wouldn't last long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Ro and John avoided each other as much as possible. They didn't talk at meals, or at practice, or in classes. They were going through denial of what happened yesterday.  
  
But that would change soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tranfiguration!!!" Ro called and stormed into Gryffindor tower. She plooped down on the couch as the Fat Lady slid open again. "Katie how are we gonna get Malfoy back????" she called without turning around.  
  
"Why don't you ask her????" John asked, sitting down and starting the fire.  
  
"Okay, I'm going upstairs!!!" Ro said and stood up. But John pulled her back down.  
  
"We have to talk about what happened." he whispered. She nodded. "Ro, I can't deny that I like you. And you know it had to mean something. It meant something to me." he said.  
  
"It meant something too me too. And that's what scares me." Ro said, turning away.  
  
"Why would it scare you???" he said.  
  
"Because I don't want to get hurt." Ro blurted out.  
  
"I would never hurt you." John whispered.  
  
Ro turned around and met his eyes. "Really???" she whispered.  
  
"Really." he whispered back, and then he kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stayed there a while, kissing and talking and enjoying each other's company. The got sleepy after a while, and the fire got very hot. "I'll turn the fire off." Ro mummbled. She picked up her wand and sleepily mummbled "Blazenox."  
  
Or at least she meant too. Instead she mummbled "Blazehot" and the fire roared up bigger. As she drifted into sleep, Ro opened her eyes slightly. Then she sat bolt upright.  
  
The common room was about to be on fire.  
  
As the rug caught fire, she and John had the same thought cross their minds.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger!!!!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!! Want to know what happened???? REVIEW!!!!  
  
I want 5 more reviews before I post another chapter!!!! So far no flames!!! Yay!!! Let's keep it that way!!!! 


End file.
